custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tex499
Brorag I don't think I need a Matoran form of him since there probably won't be a part were you see him as one. You can still make one if you like. I'm also quite well with creating my own MoCs :D -- 13:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Sig Just add that to a talk page instead of the ~~~~ and don't forget to customize it. There are lots of different colors to choose from, a link to which can be found here. :D Would I be correct in assuming that you are giving me a MOC request for Turaga Onua Nuva? :P If so, Turaga Nuva have never even been attempted before and I'll probably have to come up with several witty and original designs for the creation. Challenge accepted. XD Sure. Why not? :P Just give me a mention somewhere in the trivia and say that I gave you permission to reference them. It's pretty easy. :P I always have the Recent Changes open in one tab and that shows me who edits my talkpage, and provides a link to their own talkpage. :P Sorry, I just get too many requests to read peoples' storylines and I can't guarantee that I will actually get around to reading things. :/ I could give your story a shout-out in my next blog and see if that gives you some attention, but, for the moment, I simply can't fit reading on request into my schedule. I am, after all, a university student. :P But I may get around to it in future. Maybe when the story gets expanded further and I can read it all in one go? :P Thanks :D -- 11:08, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Brorag Hey Tex! That's a quite decent design you made there! I just have the feeling the body looks rather feminine like the one Ids made for his female Matoran. Right now it looks more like a white Viretha to me :D But I think it's just that I'm not used to see Brorag with a non-Nuva Kanohi mask :) -- 17:18, November 28, 2013 (UTC) There was never a time for people to send me their characters for the comic. You can however try to submit an entry to my Writing Contest. If you get on the places 3-1 one of your characters of your choice (except self-MoCs) will appear! -- 23:51, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Well the reason is that the Deserts of Death Universe is my greatest embarrassment. XD I look back and I cringe when I read it. I'm far better at writing now but it's really not something I'm proud of. I'm deleting the DoDU from my storyline as it's no longer relevant and I want to make my story accessible to new readers. It is a shame to let some of these characters go but, in all honesty, there's really not much point. :P Many of these pages that I'm deleting are stubs and I'm not going to bother keeping them in order with my lineup of current projects. But I didn't realize they meant so much to people. I might consider undoing the requests for deletion if enough people band together in opposition. It depends really. :P Nuva I suppose they have some similarities, but he's a MoC I created in 2003 so it's very unlikely I've seen yours before. But that grey Hau looks just cool! I never really knew why it was in the Takanuva set before I saw the movie, and even in it the mask was yellow. It still has some great uses and it was one of the few "miscolored" masks I had back then :) -- 14:56, December 9, 2013 (UTC) go ahead sure, go ahead. If its inspired, I guess you can mention me when its used if you want. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:32, January 1, 2014 (UTC) It may looks like it has parts from the Antrhon, but I made it with a secondary Ignika and some molding stuff similar to clay. I'm not very proud about it however, seeing as I can do much better now. At least it serves it's task well. -- 18:06, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Tex. I'm fairly sure CB's not here right now, but I took the liberty of reading your story over and checking it for mistakes. There isn't anything major, but there's a few things you may want to correct. There's a bit more mistakes than I want to have to go through pointing out, though. Would you mind if I just corrected those mistakes myself, to make it easier on both of us? I'll tell you what I changed afterwards, if so. Shadowmaster 08:44, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Yes, from what I'm seeing, the majority of the issues are just grammar issues. I like the story, from what I've read. I'll comment on it more after I'm finished revising it. Shadowmaster 09:09, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I've gone over the first 4 paragraphs and made corrections, but as of now, it's pretty late (about 5:00 AM for me), and I need to get some rest. I'll finish making the corrections at some point later in the day, but I can't continue right now. Below is a list of the changes that I made to those 4 paragraphs. *Removed the "Beginning Of The End" header, since it's unnecessary. *Added story template, as is typical of story pages. *Added "Beginning of the End is" to the start of the first sentence, in order to explain what it is referring to. *Removed a large portion of unnecessary spacing. *Split the first sentence in the third paragraph ("I'm writing this..."), given that "you see, I am a great being" and the words thereafter belong in a separate sentence rather than as an extension of the previous sentence. *Added a comma between "You see" and "I am". *Capitalized all instances of "great being". *Placed a dash between "Great Being" and "the last", and removed the comma at the end of "Great Being" - I felt it was a more appropriate form of punctuation. *Merged the sentences "You see, I am a Great Being..." and "For I exist..." into one, joining them with a dash. *Made "I am an anomaly..." into its own sentence. *Corrected "annomaly" into "anomaly", as is its correct spelling. *Split "I am an anomaly..." and "in ways I am..." into two sentences. *Added a comma between "In ways" and "I am". *Capitalized all instances of "matoran". *Changed the comma between "everything" and "a toa" into a dash. *Capitalized "toa of plasma", "toa of light", "matoran of ice", and all instances of "toa", and all instances of "makuta". *Added a semicolon between "Great Being" and "whats..." since the two portions of the sentence are independent clauses. *Placed an apostrophe between the "t" and "s" in "whats". *Separated "But this story..." and "but rather..." into two sentences in order to prevent redundancy - you don't want too many "but"s in one sentence. *Revised some of the wording in "But rather...", removing the "but" and adding a few words. *Changed "of" in "Rather, it is..." into "about". *Placed a comma between "Toa" and "but", as well as between "rather" and "a creature". *Placed an "a" before "Bohrok". *Capitalized and corrected the spelling of "kohli" into "Kohlii", as is the correct spelling. *Changed "Was" in "It was during..." to "occurred". *Added a comma between "accident" and "when". *Changed "his" in "His mask shattered..." to "Takua's", to clarify whose mask has shattered. *Changed the comma between "spasming" and "Hewkii" to a period in order to split them into separate sentences. *Capitalized "toa of stone". *Added a "that" before "the Matoran". *Changed "Matoran" to "Av-Matoran", to clarify that this identifies Takua and not another Matoran, like Hewkii. *Placed a comma between "would" and "in", as well as between "minutes" and "take". *Changed "lifes" to "lives", as is the proper spelling. *Placed a comma between "However" and "due". Shadowmaster 09:50, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Eh, don't worry about it. It takes a lot of practice to be a good writer. I've been doing some extensive studying of English and grammar for a while in order to evaluate writing better, so I might be more critical than I need to. Besides, I've read stories a lot worse on CBW and other websites - no offense to those writers - so it's not something to be concerned about. Shadowmaster 10:11, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll give it a read when I have time. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:35, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm no expert in the inner-complexities of electricity and its functionality in water, but this is a fandom where six heroes can essentially take a bath in funky chemicals and step out again, looking bigger and badder, because they were pre-destined to do so. Paying attention to the laws of science has never been one of BIONICLE's strongest suits, so I suggest reading fanon material in the same regard. :P But thanks for the interest, regardless. It's great to hear that you're reading the pages. Not many people do that these days. You have a remarkable attention to detail. I'll be making that Turaga Onua Nuva MOC request just as soon as I get my hands on 2015 Onua. Hey there, Tex. The problem seems to be on Wikia's end. When you upload raw images (regardless of whether or not they have been correctly orientates), Wikia just seems to upload them sideways. The only way to fix it is the go into the actual picture using Microsoft Paint, crop the image ever-so slightly, then re-upload it. Wikia doesn't seem to like pictures that haven't been cropped, for some reason. Best advice I can give is for you to go back, crop all the pictures, then re-upload them. Toa of Shadow any chance of that Toa of Shadow you said you'd make being finished soon? MAZEKA (talk) 18:12, November 8, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Sorry, just noticed your comments on my blog, I couldn't get back sooner but the description sounds fine. If you could get the picture to me soon that would be great. :) Shadow Toa pic That's fine, as long as it's ready by next Sunday. We can then decide on what to do with the character page, if you want to help with that which I'm assuming you will since it's your model. MAZEKA (talk) 10:35, November 9, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Just to make sure you get this in time (since comments on blogs don't show up when you receive one), I've seen the pics on your blog, commented and if you haven't seen what I said already, maybe we can decide on the details for the character tomorrow on the live chat (check your blog) MAZEKA (talk) 18:34, November 15, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, I can't be on the chat tomorrow, it's now or next weekend. :D MAZEKA (talk) 19:57, November 15, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA I'm available today and tomorrow if you want to discuss the character page for the Shadow Toa you made me, please get back to me about this. :D MAZEKA (talk) 14:27, November 22, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Tex, if it's alright with you, I'll be making a page for the MOC you did, any chance of getting a pic from somewhere? MAZEKA (talk) 15:37, November 29, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Sorry I didn't reply to your messages Tex, but for some reason they've appeared half way up my talk page so I didn't spot the :{ MAZEKA (talk) 10:53, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, thanks, just wanted to make sure it was ok to go ahead with the page :P MAZEKA (talk) 14:14, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA I have created a page for Tex (Orentorus), but I need you to add a photo to the info box, I saved one of yours then uploaded it and added it to the info box, but it is a bit blurred, so if you still have the pics it would be great if you could replace the current one :) MAZEKA (talk) 13:31, December 22, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Well, at least in Sydney I've seen them pop up from time to time back in 2008 - 2010. I remember them being in Target, David Jones or Toys R Us. I have Pohatu and the Protector of Stone, but I got them on holiday in the UK (which I've just got back from), and I haven't seen them in any sore in Canberra. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 19:02, January 27, 2015 (UTC)